Across the Dimensions: Prologue: Writing the Book
by Saint X
Summary: [Prologue of 'New time' series in remastered form] How did Clow create his magical cards anyway? His Hidden Servant tells how... not the lion or the angel, but a boy named Hideo.
1. Prologue: That Final Moment

Foreword: Standard Disclaimers Apply, so there!

Forenote: This is part of the 'Sakura's New Time' series that never got on the .doc file before i pushed the huge red stop button on it, but now i have the time to type, i'm planning on redoing the abovementioned series into a better and more detailed version entitled 'Across the Dimensions'

Please R&R if you have the time...

* * *

Prologue: That Final Moment… 

"Master…" a young brown- haired, blue eyed boy of fourteen stood by his master, a man of unknown age but still of mid- life youth- but in a state of near death. "I know I may be selfish but… is there anything I can do to sate your soul?"

"You can only do one thing for me child…" the man, one of dark hair and eyeglasses and clad in a robe unusual to the boy spoke. "Remember that girl I talked with, the one with unusual clothing? make sure this gets to her…"

He then points to a book that was on the table beside his chair.

"You know what to do… Keroberos, Yue and especially you Hideo…" the man then spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Master…" a winged lion beside the boy replied, and so did the winged man that was beside that being as well.

"As you wish…" the boy spoke, nodding before shedding a tear- for someone who is knowledgeable in the force has gone back to it- his master, the powerful wizard Clow Reed, has died.

* * *

"Sir?" Someone's voice interrupted someone's chain of thoughts. "Sir?" 

Blue eyes open and look at the surroundings, the city of Tokyo whizzing by- the owner of those eyes was in a car on the Tokaido expressway, making its way from who knows where to who knows where.

"Sir, is something the matter?" the voice- now identified as the car's driver, spoke.

"Nothing… not much… can you stop for a while?" The owner of those blue eyes spoke.

"As you wish sir… there's a stop space up ahead…"

Later at the stop space…

"It's been almost a month…" the driver began to speak. "Since that girl managed to pull the impossible… I say that that girl is one powerful being…"

"You really think so?" the blue- eyed man replied, shifting his brown hair a bit. "Master Reed's prediction or should I say instruction, was right on the mark then…"

"Master? You mean that you have worked with the creator before? But that was… Sir Hideo, what do you mean by those words?"

"Let me tell you a story… on how he wrote the book- that book…"

The man named Hideo paused for a while… and then…

"It was many years ago in Hong Kong…"

* * *

And so, it begins, on how those magical things were created.

* * *

Next Chapter Quotes: 

"What? Do i really have to serve a westerner? dealing with the Chinese is hard but with a westerner? And with mixed blood at that!"

"My son, we are in a foreign land- adapt. True we Japanese have pride, but we must know how to hold it."


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Hideo

Chapter 1: Meet Hideo

Hong Kong, many years ago, at the start of the Meiji Era of Japan. The fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate has invited change among the Japanese people- towards a more modern Japan. In order to make this possible, the emperor has sent and received envoys to and from various countries around the world, primarily, the United States, Great Britain, France and China. One of these envoys sent by the emperor was Genjuro Anasaki, a prominent royalist (loyal to the emperor) daimyo (feudal lord) with good ties to the ex- shogunate.

Anasaki was sent to oversee trade relations with Great Britain- the place being Hong Kong- newly acquired after China's defeat in the Opium War. His entire family also came with him- his wife Yurika, the eldest twins Aya and Iya at 13, the only male, Hideo at 8, and youngest of the siblings, 3- year old Wakana, and together they lived in a house similar to what they have lived in Japan, on the foothills of Lantau Peak.

One day, after breakfast…

"You are now almost of age my son…" Genjuro began to speak to his son- who was the other one left in the room- his wife was cleaning the eating implements, his twin daughters cleaning the house while Wakana was making sure that one of the servants was busy. "This is now the time to experience new things, experiences that only the outside world can give…"

"What do you mean great father?" the now 11- year old only son asked. "Am I no longer needed by your side?"

"No… it's not that I don't need you anymore, but these are changing times my son. We are now entering a 'new era' as told by his grace the emperor- which may bring about newfound wealth and greatness to our country, as well as acquiring honor and respect from fellow countries. This is a time where we must stand upon our feet- not just in morals but also in other common or menial tasks."

"Must I work my hands to benefit our house? Like what you are doing?"

"Almost but not entirely- for brute labor is not for you, one who is more of mind than in body…"

"But I'm as strong as the horses running around- I'll bet that I'm as strong as those 'iron horses' that the foreigners create out of metal as well…" Hideo boasted.

"True but I see you more absorbed in teaching and scripture instead- that's why I'm giving you a menial task- and all the gold pieces that you earn are yours…"

"Go- go- gold?"

"Yes, I have a Chinese associate by the name of Li Xuelan- a charming Chinese fortune teller but not as charming as your mother… she'll be coming here anytime in the day- she'll be the one guiding you to your place of work."

The boy gulped, for Li Xuelan was one powerful fortune teller, for all of her predictions have come true- from what he had heard from anyway. But on the other hand, the promise of gold lured him into agreeing- well he would have half- heartedly accepted if it weren't for the gold- well people are naturally greedy for various reason, personal or not.

"Of course! I'll take the task great father." The boy suddenly remembers something and speaks out loud.

"Well then, you can leave the house while the fortune teller has not arrived… but, for what purpose will you use those gold pieces?"

At those words, Hideo suddenly remembers one thing- a thing with long hair, and he suddenly stops from walking.

"Um… nothing great father… absolutely nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… be on your way then- I'll send a servant when the time comes."

The boy now speedily walks outside of the house, and into the somewhat busy main thoroughfare heading towards the colony town proper. It was a typical day, merchants of all nationalities that have made it here talking about deals, purchases and sales, peddlers of anything to everything, shops with people looking and/or buying, teahouses and restaurants filled with dining patrons- with one having a brawl as he passed, him barely dodging a chair that was thrown out the window. There were also people of religion, monks and priests of all faiths that come here- he had just heard the strange new religion 'Christianity' from some of his father's constituents during his father's lordship and he had gotten used to the idea that their priests and monks wore strange and heavy clothing- perceiving the weight as a test from their god- he was also surprised as to the fact that some western females served in that faith as well. He also passed by a couple of roadside performance troupes, a roadside puppet theater and the colony town's theater- which he had been in twice, upon his father's invitation by the colony governor.

The people and buildings began to thin out as he took a right turn someplace, taking him partly out of the town and following one of the many small rivers that flowed into the town. He then nears one of the few cherry trees that were there and spots someone- and he knew that someone, for his began to run towards that someone.

"Yumi! (Ref: Yumi- chan)" he began to yell.

The person reacted, looking at him- it was a girl.

"Hideo! (Ref: Hideo- kun) Over here!" the girl yelled and waved back.

A little introduction for this person. She is Yumi Hijikatada, daughter of one of the prominent Japanese traders in the colony town, specializing in tea for export towards the home country. Her long brown hair and cheerful blue golden eyes are her beauty points. Even though she's taller than the boy, she and he are the best of friends, first meeting when they first arrived.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait…" the boy replied, panting.

"It's okay… for a person such as you, I would wait- I know, we know that we have only limited free time- particularly you, the son of the trade envoy.

"I'll make free time… so, how are things? It's been a while."

"Hey, we've not seen each other for only a day and you are asking that?"

"Hey, I'm worried a bit… it's because that…"

"Don't worry about me…" Yumi replied, slapping him softly on the back. "So where are we going and what are we going to play then?"

"I don't know- for father may look for me anytime… I know!" the boy thought and suddenly exclaimed. "Let's visit old man Wang at the teahouse again."

"That's a good idea, let's go!"

The two of them began to walk back at the path Hideo took.

"Let's run when we pass Chi Man Luk- there's a brawl going on… and you know the western peacekeepers, slow…" He then reminded as they turn a corner.

After they ran a couple of meters to the still heated restaurant, they finally reached the Luk Yuen teahouse- a popular place for tea drinkers in the colony town. There they spot in a corner, and old man with his birdcage on the table- an old man the two knew well.

"Old man Wang!" the two spoke in fluent Mandarin- it was easy learning.

"Ah children… it's been long." The old man replied as they came near. "Come, sit and enjoy the song my nightingales play."

The two settle down on the stools and intently listen to the nightingales in the cage- as well as the other birds that were in other cages on the other tables- fellow nightingales, swallows, finches, starlings, orioles- an entire orchestra of birds in cages.

"So, what brings you two youths to convene with this old man and his tea?" Wang asked as he poured some tea into two more white porcelain cups, which the two gladly sipped with the same manner as the drinkers in the establishment.

"Are these those two chicks that we've found?" Yumi suddenly asked, pointing to the contents of the cage, two fine nightingales.

"Of course- as you can see, or rather hear, they now sing wonderful songs- I have raised them well on behalf of your wishes. I know why you two came here- perhaps I can spare a story or two."

"Yay!"

And so the old man began another of the many stories he told the two. The story this time is of what he called 'a vision of the future'- many wonders to behold, of carriages pulled without horses, iron horses that run faster than what the eye can perceive, ships that not just float in the air like the 'balloons' the westerners fly in, but also fly and at speeds which he described as 'faster than sound' and of sea ships grand and able to travel underwater. And then…

"Young master Hideo! Young master Hideo!" a female servant of the Anasaki household yelled as she passed the main street, passing by the teahouse.

"I'm over here Yuzuki!" the boy yelled back as the servant passed by.

"So there you are young master!" the servant spoke, before bowing to the old man. "Your father has sent for you- the fortune teller has arrived."

"Run along then young ones, for this old man will still be here until sundown."

And with those words from old man Wang, Hideo, his friend Yumi and his servant leave the area of the teahouse. Minutes later, a foreigner with dark hair, eyeglasses and clad in a robe with strange patterns sits beside the old man.

"Ah… it's been a while since we've had the company of each other, magician…" the old man greeted. "Mind if I serve some tea? Pardon the other two cups, a couple of children eager to listen to my stories had just left…"

"I don't mind that- but do you mind my orioles singing along with your nightingales?" the man spoke, putting on the table a covered birdcage, taking off the cover moments later.

"You know that what you said is a challenge to the king of the teahouse songbirds?" Wang replied in earnest, prompting all others to cover their cages- thus silencing their charges.

Back at the trio…

"Yuzuki, do you mind if we take another way first?" Hideo suddenly asked. "I need to see to it that Yumi's safe at home…"

"Buy young master, your father will be waiting and besides…"

"You can just tell him that you took long in finding me- you know how great father sees you- as a clumsy and slow servant.

"You just have to remind me of that young master!" the servant could only puff as those two words hit her like a couple of English red bricks.

"Please Yuzuki…"

"Okay… but you're going to face your father alone…"

Moments later, they have arrived at the front of the Hijikatada residence- well, the servant stayed at the corner and looked on- she knew what the boy was trying to pull.

"Well now you're here… you'll be safe- I'm sure your father will be glad to see you."

"Thanks for seeing me Hideo…" Yumi spoke, smiling and what seemed to be a red tinge on her cheeks.

"Well then, I promise this, I will get a job and give you something… something that you'll be happy about! That I promise!" the boy suddenly speaks out and holds her hands.

"Well then, I'll wait for it."

"Thanks Yumi, see you then!" he finalized his goodbye before running towards his servant. "Let's run Yuzuki!"

And as those two left the scene, Yumi simply waves to them. After what seemed to be long minutes, the two finally arrived back home.

"Ah just in time my son…" Genjuro replied as the boy tried to make a dignified entrance- he was after all the son of an envoy. "I would like you to meet Li Xuelan…"

Hideo gave a courteous bow and greeting in Chinese. Though she is of 30 years, her reputation has brought her an aura of aged wisdom, which prevented unsuitable men or men in general from trying to court her- add to that her distinction as a member of the influential Li family- a family of powerful mystics and government officials. She is the second of two siblings of Li Haifong, the imperial envoy to the colony and Li Meiran, also a noted mystic, said to be the best exorcist in the country. The oldest of the two; Li Minmay, has married an Englishman named Jules Reed- the marriage was in the papers and amazingly, was given the blessing of the Li clan- quite a deviation from their conservative views. Those two now live in England, leaving their western- styled house to their only son of 25 years, Clow Julius.

"Is he what you were talking about?" Xuelan asked, with an air of displeasing comfort- she was noted for making people nervous. "He seems quite capable- in all aspects that I have outlined."

"If I may be so rude as to ask… what kind of duty will you make me do?"

"Simple, young one… be the day servant of my nephew Clow…"

"Clow? You mean the half- Englishman at the edge of town?" Genjuro asked- that person was known as well, being a member of the (influential) Li clan.

"I am half worried about that half- blooded nephew of mine, he seems to have trouble following him all over- just today he was not at the house that his parents owned, I wonder where he had went…"

"Of all the people I can serve, why a foreigner, and an Englishman above that!" Hideo suddenly blurted out- apparently angry.

"What is your reason for being angry with them my son?" his father then asked calmly- it was rare that his son became angry over anything- and Genjuro himself was not easily angered.

"It's because… it's because…" Hideo then replied, fists clenched.

His thoughts were of anger over something, something bad that had almost made things worse- being helpless and defenseless, unable to save- only a sudden outburst had saved the one he wanted to save- but at the cost of his health- one day many months ago, the boy came home all bruised and almost bloodied with a police escort, after defending a girl from a picking band of Chinese, English and Dutch kids- the English kids really threw hurting sucker punches- only an English policeman had stopped the band from slamming a boulder on him. The fortuneteller somehow senses his thoughts and shakes her head- "It's best to leave it unanswered" was the message.

"I understand my son…" his father then replied, closing his eyes after looking at the fortuneteller's reply. "But sooner or later, we must deal with the trials life has given us. Anything and everything will come by you- even ones from the past will come by once more. We must adapt with the changing times, or we will be lost to the ravages of time…"

Hideo was silenced by those words- they were indeed words from the wise. On the other hand, the fortuneteller was having no doubts about the boy- he was perfect.

"Well then young one, I have a vision about you- of what is to become of you- upon the request of your father, I will tell it. You are to be a great person, capable in any endeavor that will pass. You will be an ace of all trades, for the knowledge that you will acquire from this point on will be useful. And finally, even though things seem bad for you- patience will reel in the opposite… but it will take time…"

After a few minutes- on route to the edge of town, Li Xuelan and Hideo were walking- the boy was to report to the house on the same day Li came- if the boy accepted.

"Let me ask you something- did you accept this job because of a promise? If so, you have very well have taken the path towards being the person that I have spoken of... but there are some things that I could not tell your father, for they contain harsh things- it is better if you heard them yourself…"

"What harsh things- are these the bad things you said back there?" the boy asked, mystified as to what the mysterious woman said.

"Yes… do you want to know?"

"Tell me… I want to know what the future will be…" the boy answered determinedly. "Even though I may not understand some things…"

"Very well then…" Li replied, stopping her walk. "There will come a time that disasters will befall on you- it will be a long period of pain, suffering, sadness and anger. You will never see the passing of your family, but you will witness countless deaths- most of them by your hands or much worse, those that you can prevent but you cannot." The fortuneteller began to speak, stunning the boy. "The person who is important to you will be taken away by death not once, but twice- in different times of your life- I say this because that person that you will love will not die once, but twice- at different times. You will also reach both extremes of what the human heart can tolerate- of sadness and anger… but patience you must have, for in the end, all of your suffering will be replaced with everlasting and eternal happiness in due time- included is your third and final meeting with the person you loved not once, but twice. And you will take a job that is a needed evil on this world, a job that heaven reserved for you- that job will be hard, but it is needed… if words can describe it, it would be… an angel of death."

"Me, an angel of death? But… but…"

"That will only happen if you choose the wrong path at times of decision- the turning points of your life. But what will happen if you choose the right path, I could not tell- for this vision of you is what came to me first." The fortuneteller could only say and then thought. "Even if you choose any path, the outcome for you will be the same- for your fate and destiny are one and the same."

With the boy's spirits somehow lightened by the false prospect of another fate in the winds (that she gave), they continue on for a few more minutes, eventually stopping in front of the noted western- styled house.

"Here we are… the house of my half- blood nephew. Even for the Englishmen in this colony town, he is the most eccentric- recluse, somehow weakly social and always delving in the realm of magic- like his mother. So far the only things that he had done was to burn half of our orchard with his failed fire starting, felling down a stand of trees by the mountainside and even strike up a brawl at the Ma Mon Luk restaurant which I had to quell personally- I wonder how he survives each one and I wonder how long will he survive alone- like I said, trouble always follows him."

"So that's where I come in, right?" the boy asked wonderingly, the memory of the prediction forgotten.

"Not exactly. True that you are going to look out for him- but only in this house, for I still have a promise to fulfill with his mother- looking out for him outside. I will teach you the things and skills that you will need to maintain this house, all house- related labor except cooking, for I or our family cook will perform that said task. You will be paid a handsome sum of ten imperial gold standards per day of service (about USD 300 – 400 in today's worth- that's one high paying job), from the tenth bell of the day to sundown at the fourth. Your meals during the period of service in this house are free and well as medical care when you contract sickness in this house. You will come clean and groomed in any clothing and wear in- house sandals that I will provide. You will be at the beck and call of my nephew only, though I may ask for your aid at some times." She then began to outline the terms of service as if she was teaching someone the guidelines for the imperial public service examinations. "Do you understand?"

"Yes… as you wish it so."

"My, my… you are too humble… a simple yes or no can do."

Then Xuelan did the most unexpected thing that a person of her notoriety can do- this event changed the boy's view of the fortuneteller from that event onward- she removed her BaGua stick (an octagonal stick with the Chinese yin- yang and tangram symbols on the top end) from her back straps and banged it on the wooden wall of the house. The boy swore that he heard something break inside.

"Hey you half- blooded niece of mine… open this bloody door right now!" she then yelled.

"Uhm… he may be not be inside you know…" the boy tried to speak up. "Or he may be still on the stairs…"

"I know that… and I also know that one of the cheap vases- the one placed near the door, is broken- that will learn him for not being prompt."

And once again the fortuneteller banged her mystical stick on the wooden wall of the house, again evoking sounds of breaking- this time a dull one, one sound that the boy knew from experience with a clumsy servant- the sound of a breaking flower pot, spilling whatever content it had. But before another round of rapping was started, a male voice; a bit soft and too tender for even Hideo's ears came from behind them.

"Ahem…"

Both fortuneteller and boy look behind to greet the intruder.

"My, my… seems that we have guests…" the man who was with Old Man Wang earlier was that intruder; robe, birdcage, all.


End file.
